


soulmate switch [notfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Notfic [35]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Lovers, Kallus takes a nap, M/M, Notfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, aural notfic, random destruction of empire property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: After meeting Kallus and Zeb start randomly swapping lives.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Notfic [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/774375





	soulmate switch [notfic]

**Author's Note:**

> like all my notfic this idea is free to a good home.

**Title:** Soulmate Switch

 **Fandom:** Star Wars: Rebels

 **Author/Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Zeb/Kallus

 **Rating:** Teen+

 **Length:** 49:52

**Summary:**

> After meeting Kallus and Zeb start randomly swapping lives.

there is not yet a transcript of this work.

Right click to [Download](https://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Kalzeb%20soulmate%20switch.mp3)


End file.
